


A Selkie's Pride

by cydian_sonor, monkeysrool75



Series: DoroPetra Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Selkies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cydian_sonor/pseuds/cydian_sonor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeysrool75/pseuds/monkeysrool75
Summary: Doropetra Week Day 2Pride“This is being the happiest day of my life!”Supernatural/Monster AU~Petra, the beautiful Selkie princess, was ripped from her people at a young age and forced to live in the Empire.Dorothea falls for a beautifully odd girl at Garreg Mach.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: DoroPetra Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654231
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	A Selkie's Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to one of my favorite FE3H ships week!  
> So while I was formatting this from the google doc to here I noticed... it's 10k words lmao. Like everything else we've written is like 5ish-7ish and we (lmao no pun intended) blew it out of the water with this one.

White, wispy clouds drifted lazily across the maritime sky on a warm day. The sea was calm, with small waves lapping at the rocky Brigidian shore. In the shallow surf, what appeared to be a seal was frolicking, breaching in and out of the water, enjoying a peaceful day at sea. Closer and closer the seal swam to the shore, and when it could swim no further, it extended its flippers and beached itself onto the sand... then stood up, and transformed.  
  
Petra of the Selkie Tribe let her velvety seal-skin slip away from her body, falling like a discarded dress around her ankles. In her human form, she stood naked and proud upon the sand. For several moments she glanced around, examining the shore and the brush beyond for any onlookers. It didn’t take long to determine that she was alone.  
  
Petra stood on the balls of her feet, stretching out her arms. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, embracing the sunshine. What a beautiful day it was! The selkie knew exactly how she planned to spend it. Retrieving her seal-skin from the lapping surf, she carried it over to the nearest rock and laid it out there, content to let it air out and dry in the sunshine. She herself planned to do the same. Yards away stood an even bigger rock with a smooth, flat top: the perfect sunbathing spot.  
  
The selkie girl walked merrily through the surf, rejoicing in the warm water on her feet and the sunlight on her bare skin. When she reached her destination, she climbed atop the rock and spread out, closing her eyes. The stone was wonderfully warm from the sun; it filled her body and soul with bliss. Utterly relaxed, she could feel herself drifting off into a delightful, dream-filled sleep.  
  
But, unbeknownst to Petra, in the underbrush just a stone’s throw away, someone was lurking with ill intent—watching, waiting for just this moment.  
  
Metodey of Adrestia had been lying low for the better part of an hour, scanning the beach for his prize. Spies of the Empire had long since reported sightings of a selkie with long fuchsia hair coming to this secluded beach to relax in her human form on warm, sunny days such as this. It was this very window that gave Metodey his best opportunity to claim what he’d come for. In their seal forms, selkies were elusive, and catching one would be a fool’s errand. But as humans, with their skins shed, these mysterious aquatic shapeshifters were vulnerable—and that was just what the Adrestian agent needed.  
  
Metodey knew one thing very well about Brigidian selkies: their seal-skins were the key to their transformation. Without access to its skin, a selkie was as good as stuck in its human shape, unable to escape into the water. For the one called Petra, the princess of the selkie tribe, that was precisely the plan that the Empire had, and the one who’d been chosen to carry it out was Metodey.  
  
Time to shine, he thought smugly to himself as he rose up from the undergrowth, stalking stealthily onto the beach. He’d come wearing soft leather moccasins, so his footsteps made no noise. Metodey was no stranger to stealth; he was a master of espionage, sabotage, and trickery, and that had made him an asset to the Empire for all of his career. This task, once completed, would merely be another mark of success on his ticket.  
  
There you are, my pretty, he thought to himself as he observed the selkie princess asleep on the rocks. She was a true beauty to behold, but in the moment, her beauty did not concern him. What did was the seal-skin she’d left on a rock mere feet away from her napping spot.  
  
Quickly, now. He stole up to the rock, and without a sound, he snatched the velvety skin—red-violet, the same hue as her human-form hair. In his hands, it felt like a velour cloak of the highest quality. Certainly, though, he knew it was worth much more than anything of the sort.  
  
The Empire will own you soon, he thought, looking back up at the selkie princess, still napping away unaware. As well as all of your kind. You will grant us a wondrous new advantage, my pretty.  
  
With that, he stole away, back into the undergrowth, long gone.  
  
When Petra awoke, she was at once aware that something was amiss, though she knew not what. But it didn’t take her long to figure out what was wrong. The rock where she’d left her seal-skin, the key to her transformation, was now bare. Frantically, she looked around, worried at first that her skin had slipped back into the surf and been carried down the shore by the currents. But she could see it nowhere amid the rocky shallows.  
  
That was when a swarm of Adrestian agents burst out of the brush, weapons in hand. Petra shrieked as they surrounded her, forming a semicircular barricade; she was suddenly trapped between their swords and the sea, which, without a seal-skin, would provide no escape.  
  
“Stand down!” one man yelled. “You’re coming with us!”  
  
In that moment, as her heart sank, Petra knew that her carefree life as she’d known it was coming to an end.  
  


፠፠፠፠፠፠፠

Petra had been a prisoner of the Adrestian Empire for 4 years. In that time her selkie tribe, though being a peaceful people, were forced to work as a naval force for the Empire. It was a simple arrangement: their cooperation in exchange for their princess’ safe keeping.

The poor selkie hadn’t seen sea waters the whole time she’d been captive, and her heart ached. To make matters worse, she was to be sent to Garreg Mach’s Officers Academy, and while a change of scenery would be nice the monastery was located in the heart of Fódlan—miles away from any ocean wave.

The only redeeming aspect of her situation was the Emperor’s daughter. While most treated the selkie like a lowly beast—nothing but a pawn in the Empire’s game—Edelgard von Hresvelg had been nothing but kind to her. The Adrestian princess’ friendship was the one thing that kept Petra from being swallowed by the sadness seeping out of her heart.

“Miss MacNeary,” a voice called into her room, “the carriage is ready for your departure.”

“Ah,” she stood and grabbed her modest bag, “you have my gratitude.” She gave the servant a curt nod before she made her way down the stairs, where Edelgard and her retainer, Hubert, greeted her. The three made their way outside where a lanky man put their luggage in the back of the cart. Edelgard took Hubert’s waiting hand and made her way onto the carriage; Petra soon followed suit. Hubert shut the door behind him and the three were off to their new life at Garreg Mach.

፠፠፠፠፠፠፠

Dorothea finished up her makeup, donned her signature cap, and stepped out of her dorm room. It was the first day of classes and the songstress wanted to make a good first impression. After all, there were a lot of rich young noble boys at the Officers Academy. Dorothea strode down the few stairs keeping her dorm from the earth, and made her way to the Black Eagles classroom.

But she stopped in her tracks when a long fuchsia braid caught her eye. The woman the hair was connected to was strikingly beautiful. She held herself with poise, and she radiated confidence. On her young, slender face was an intriguing triangular mark on her right cheek, and her eyes seemed to hold a deep-seated sadness that Dorothea couldn’t quite place her finger on.

The girl turned to face her and smiled, and it was then that Dorothea realized she had been staring. A light pink dusted her face as she waved.

“Hello, I’m Dorothea Arnault,” she spoke, trying to hide her embarrassment and the fact that she’d just been ogling.

“Oh!” the girl exclaimed, “you are being in the Black Eagles, yes? We are sharing our class! I am being called Petra MacNeary.” She bowed her head, “I am hoping we can be getting along.”

“Yes, Petra, I hope so too.”

“I... must be going,” Petra said, suddenly turning her head away to look off into the distance. “There is something I must be taking care of before I am coming to class. It has great importance. Please be excusing me.”

“It’s alright, Petra,” Dorothea replied warmly. “I’ll let you go. Didn’t mean to hold you up at all.”

“Do not be apologizing,” Petra said somewhat forlornly. “I am hoping that we can be talking more later.”

“Bye!” Dorothea called out as Petra made a quick about-face and strutted off, looking like she was in a hurry to get wherever she was needed. The ornamental sword at her side swung back and forth as she power-walked as fast as she could without outright running.

Wonder who she needs to see, Dorothea thought before turning away, preparing to take a short stroll to kill the last few moments before she needed to report to class. Thinking back to that first sight of Petra, her cheeks flushed. Something about her had just been... unnaturally cute.

No, Thea, she thought, beginning to stroll out into the gardens. It would be childish of you to waste your thoughts on silly crushes like that. There’s not a drop of noble blood in her... ugh. Stay focused on what you came here for. Swallowing her disappointment, she moved on.

Garreg Mach had the most beautiful grounds she’d ever seen. The architecture of the monastery was a marvel, and the grounds were maintained beautifully, with well-trimmed hedgerows and colorful flowers all about. She walked to the monastery’s great bridge and watched knights soaring through the air on pegasi and wyverns. Then, finally, when the time came close, she turned around and made her way toward the Black Eagles’ classroom.

Entering through the huge doorway, the first sight she took note of was the young woman at the front of the class; she recognized her immediately as Edelgard von Hresvelg, the imperial princess and the next in line to lead the Adrestian Empire. Though she’d already been made aware that Edelgard would be leading the Black Eagle house this year, seeing her in person was something else entirely. Her presence conveyed authority and demanded respect.

Dorothea was almost shocked when Edelgard called out to her as she entered: “Oh! You must be Dorothea Arnault. Petra here was just telling me about you.”

That was when Dorothea noticed who’d been standing next to Edelgard all along: the beautiful fuchsia-haired girl from before. To her embarrassment, Dorothea’s blush returned.

“G- good morning!” Dorothea replied, somewhat flustered. She strode forward through the room to greet her house leader, but during their handshake, she found her mind occupied entirely by Petra.

“Your Highness... Lady Edelgard... ma’am.”

Edelgard laughed, making Dorothea feel suddenly embarrassed. “Oh, none of that kind of formality will be necessary. Call me Edelgard. I want my classmates here to see me as their equal, not as some lofty princess.”

Dorothea nodded. “Right, right. I’ll keep that in mind... Edelgard.” She found herself looking between the imperial princess and the familiar tanned girl who stood beside her. “You and Petra,” she said. “If I may ask... how do you know each other?”

Edelgard suddenly straightened, looking off to the side as though the question had somehow touched a nerve. Dorothea worried for the briefest moment—had she said something wrong?  
“It’s...” Edelgard began before trailing off and letting out a sigh. “Well, Petra and I have been... companions for quite some time,” she continued. “She’s from Brigid. Across the ocean. She’s been in Adrestia for several years, and she’s spent a lot of that time at the imperial palace.” For the briefest moment, Edelgard looked down at her shoes. “As for why she’s here... that situation’s a bit of a can of worms.”

“Oh,” Dorothea muttered. “I... don’t mean to pry.”

“It is being alright,” Petra said, stepping forward. “Let me be explaining. I-“

“Petra, wait,” Edelgard insisted, but the Brigidian girl held out her palm, and the imperial princess caught the signal to stop.

“I am being here for... political reasons,” Petra said curtly. “It is being part of... a contract. Between the Empire and my people—the people of Brigid.”

Dorothea cocked her head, wondering why that last part had sounded like such an afterthought. The name of her homeland would’ve come more naturally to her than that, wouldn’t it? Still, she didn’t want to investigate this concern if it meant prying further into Petra and Edelgard’s obviously touchy affairs.

“I see,” she said. “That’s... all I need to hear, I suppose. Just curious, that’s all.”

“It is being alright,” said Petra somewhat forlornly. “You are deserving to know this if we are to have friendship.” She gave a small bow, which made Dorothea blush. “I am hoping we can have a friendship of much splendidness, Dorothea.”

“I hope so, too,” Dorothea replied. She turned to Edelgard, who nodded to indicate that she wished for the same.

Crazy, isn’t it? she thought to herself. The imperial princess wants to be my friend. And... She stole another glance at Petra. There was something about the Brigidian girl that struck her as mysterious and enchanting; so much so that her mind dwelled on Petra even more.

These months at Garreg Mach were going to be very interesting.

Every student in the room turned their attention to the sound of a bell as it tolled in the distance, announcing the start of the day’s lessons. Edelgard and Petra scurried over to take their seats at a long table, and the princess motioned with her hand for Dorothea to sit alongside them. Just as she’d settled in, a door swung open, and a young woman in a black cloak strode up to the front of the classroom.

“Good morning, Black Eagles,” she announced to the class. “It’s clear that most of you haven’t seen me before, so allow me to introduce myself. I’m Byleth Eisner, and I’m new here at Garreg Mach, just like all of you. But don’t let that make you think I can’t teach you a thing or two.”

In a sudden motion, Byleth pulled a rapier from her belt and danced her way through a graceful series of maneuvers, manipulating the blade like an extension of her own body. Dorothea’s mouth hung open. Peeking over, she caught Edelgard blushing beet-red.

That’s our professor?! Dorothea thought, more than a little pleasantly surprised. Oh, this class is going to be a wild ride.

፠፠፠፠፠፠፠

A week had passed since classes started up at Garreg Mach’s Officers Academy, and Dorothea couldn’t have been happier in her current situation. Aside from an abundance of cute noble boys who could easily secure her future, she was also surrounded by a group of people she was proud to call her friends. Caspar, Linhardt, Bernadetta, Hubert; she loved them all, but she couldn’t help but feel closer to the future emperor of all people. Her dear friend Edie—a pet name she called the princess in her mind—liked to keep a stone-faced exterior, but underneath she was soft and compassionate (AND she was very obviously crushing on their professor).

But then there was Petra. Something about the foreign girl captivated her. The way she carried herself, the way she spoke, the way she laughed. But also the way she never seemed truly happy—the way her smile never seemed to reach her eyes. She was a mystery that Dorothea just needed to get to the bottom of.

But Dorothea didn’t have time for that, did she? She was here for her future, not for some silly crush. Even knowing that, and reminding herself quite often, she still found herself stealing glances at the fuschia-headed girl.

“Dorothea?” Edelgard called from outside her room with a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Dorothea responded, smiling as the princess entered the room followed by the girl who’d been occupying her mind moments before.

“Petra and I were headed to the dining hall, and we were wondering if you’d like to join us?” Edelgard propositioned.

“Oh, yes, just give me a second to get ready, Edie,” Dorothea mindlessly spoke. Her eyes widened once she realized what slipped out of her mouth. She hadn’t ever intended to ever actually call the future emperor of the Adrestian Empire something so silly and affectionate. She glanced over at Edelgard, whose face was as red as the cape over her shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, your highness!” Dorothea blurted, hurriedly trying to remedy the situation she’d so carelessly put herself into. “Please forgive my impudence!”

Edelgard cleared her throat and turned her head to hide her blush. “It’s alright, Dorothea. Having a friend give me a nickname, while somewhat embarrassing, is still a cherished feeling I never thought I’d have the chance to experience as an heir.”

Dorothea smiled, her anxiety leaving her body. She grabbed her cap and headed towards the dining hall with her friends.

The dining hall at Garreg Mach was a dream come true for anyone who appreciated cuisine. The monastery’s chefs could whip up any dish that a student desired, from roasted pheasant to saghert and cream. Dorothea never tired of exploring the different foods on the menu; she had a few favorites, but most days, when she felt like it, she was willing to try something new.

“Vegetable stir-fry, please,” she said to the chef when she’d reached the front of the line. The man nodded, quickly jotting down the order and passing it on to the kitchen.

Her order complete, Dorothea stepped aside, allowing Petra to have her turn.

“I will be having the squid platter, please,” the Brigidian girl said plainly. Curtly, she turned around and moved over to wait beside Dorothea.

“Squid again, huh, Petra?” Dorothea teased. All jokes aside, though, she was slightly concerned about her fuchsia-haired friend. Dorothea had never seen a day where Petra did not order the squid platter, or, on rarer occasions, some other seafood dish. She took every order plain, adding no side or seasoning to spice up her food. Sometimes Dorothea wondered if Petra had been born without taste buds.

“Is there being a problem with squid?” Petra replied. “I am… enjoying it greatly. It is reminding me of my home…” At this, she turned, looking out the nearest window into the gardens beyond. A forlorn expression adorned her face.

“Aww, Petra,” Dorothea said gently. “I can only imagine how that must feel. But… you’re not remotely interested in trying anything else? There’s a whole rainbow of food to choose from here! Trust me, some of it’s positively delicious!”

Petra shook her head. “I will be sticking to squid and fish.”

“Suit yourself,” Dorothea said. Though Petra could be quite odd from time to time, she could never quite fault her for it. In a way, her oddness was what made her so adorable. Still, though, Dorothea couldn’t quite put a finger on what exactly made Petra so strange. She was from another country, sure… but simply being a foreigner didn’t predispose anyone to act this way.

She’s just homesick, Dorothea assured herself. You would be, too, if you had to be away from your homeland for this long. For a moment she joined Petra in gazing out the window, imagining how her Brigidian companion must have felt. But she felt her mind wandering back to a different matter. Still, after all this time, she hadn’t heard a word more from Petra or Edelgard about why she’d been taken so far from her home.

You two and your secrets, she thought, gazing between Petra and Edelgard. She’d certainly made some very peculiar friends here at Garreg Mach.

፠፠፠፠፠፠፠

Dorothea wandered the Garreg Mach campus to let herself think. For the longest time, she hadn’t been able to keep her mind off of Petra. That girl was an enigma—a question just begging to be answered. The long list of her quirks and oddities seemed to grow every day: she seemingly only ate squid, she could almost always be found staring at the fishing pond, and most recently, there was the incident in the bathhouse.

After a long day of training, the girls of the Black Eagles had gone together to wash up. Dorothea had lowered herself into the bath, letting the heated water ease her tense muscles. Not long after, Petra had slipped in beside her with a sigh and a smile.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Dorothea spoke.

“Yes,” replied Petra. “But... the feeling of water on this skin is only a fraction of the niceness.”

Petra’s Fódlish was weak, but normally, outside of some grammatical errors, it was easy enough to understand. But then, Dorothea was genuinely perplexed as to what the other girl had meant.

“I’m sorry?” she asked.

“Oh!” Petra stammered, darting her eyes frantically about. “I am meaning to say that… the water of the bath is, um… not as nice as the waters of Brigid.”

“I see,” Dorothea said, not entirely buying her feeble explanation.

That had been days ago, but still her mind continued to dwell on it. Today, Dorothea’s wandering had brought her to the fishing pond. Of course it had; why wouldn’t she go where she knew Petra would be? And, lo and behold, the Brigidian girl was sitting on the dock, her legs swinging and her feet grazing the water.

“Hello, Petra,” Dorothea called out to her. The usually friendly girl didn’t respond or even acknowledge her presence. Growing slightly concerned, she walked over and sat down beside her, hoping that a little company was all she needed. But Petra recoiled as she came close, turning away to hide her face.

“Petra?”

“I am being fine,” she muttered, her voice wavering. “Please do not be worrying.”

“Okay, well, I am worrying,” Dorothea pushed. “You can’t just ask me not to worry about you, Petra. I care about you.”

The fuschia-headed girl turned to face Dorothea with tears in her eyes.

“Petra, what’s wrong?” Dorothea pleaded.

“I am being fine…”

“No, you’re not! You’re crying! Petra, you can talk to me.”

The Brigidian girl looked to the water, then back to Dorothea. “I am missing my home so much. I am missing my people with greatness… I am wanting to swim, Dorothea! I am needing the feeling of the rushing water along my skin… my skin...”

Dorothea wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl. “I know I can’t understand, but I want you to know that I’ll always be here for you. You don’t need to feel alone.”

Petra reciprocated the hug and let her emotions fall onto Dorothea, who held the girl tight and let her vent her sadness in her loving embrace.

፠፠፠፠፠፠፠

The Ethereal Moon was high in the sky as the grand ball roared on. Dorothea had dolled herself up, put on a dress that accentuated her form, and danced the night away with a number of terribly well-to-do men. But she wasn’t focused on them in the slightest. She hadn’t seen Petra the entire night. She was hoping to steal at least one dance with the girl who’d enslaved her mind. After what seemed like her thousandth dance of the night with a noble boy she held no interest in, she decided to take matters into her own hands. After all, she already knew where Petra would be.

At the fishing pond, Dorothea found Petra staring longingly out at the water.

“Petra,” she spoke warmly. “Didn’t want to go to the ball, did you?”

“Dorothea,” she softly responded, “I was hoping you would be coming here for me.”

“It’s not hard to find you. You’re always here. Honestly, I’m not sure why you like it here so much.”

“The water,” Petra murmured, “is holding comfort for me… reminding me of home.”

Dorothea saw the longing in Petra’s eyes. She knew the Brigidian girl was always in terrible pain, though constantly trying her best to hide it. Dorothea opened her mouth to speak, but Petra continued, cutting her off before she could say a word.

“Dorothea... before, I had confusion. I thought you were being overly familiar. But then I gained understanding. Now I am knowing that is how you show your kindness, and I have much gratitude for that. It is impossible to be imagining life without you. You are... precious to me.”

“Petra…”

Dorothea felt her heart skip a beat. She’d tried to suppress the feeling before, knowing she needed to find a man for her future, but she couldn’t quell it any longer. She was madly in love with this girl, mysteries and all. Dorothea’s hand found its way up Petra’s face, and she began to close the distance between their lips. Moments before they touched, Petra turned her face away.

“Wait…” she said, relenting. “It is not having fairness to you for us to be doing anything without you knowing the truth…”

Dorothea’s eyebrows raised slightly. The conflict on Petra’s face made Dorothea’s heart ache. Clearly, whatever Petra had to tell her was something she didn’t want to say.

“Petra, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want—”

“I am not being human,” Petra interrupted.

Dorothea dropped her hand. “Uh... what?”

“I am not being from Brigid. I am being from the sea. I am being the princess of the Selkie Tribe.”

She’s a selkie? Dorothea thought. The squid, the odd fixation with water, all the affectation… it all makes sense now.

“I have understanding if you do not wish to associate with me any more…”

“Petra.” Dorothea took the selkie’s hands. “I don’t care if you’re a selkie. Hell, I wouldn’t care if you were a demonic beast! Petra I… I love you.”

Dorothea placed her arms around the other girl’s neck and pulled her closer until their lips brushed in a chaste kiss. The two relished in each other’s touch in the moonlight. After a few moments passed Petra pulled away, her eyes locked on Dorothea’s

“I am having gratitude,” she softly spoke, “I did not think you would have as much understanding as you had. You are filling my heart full.”

“My sweet Selkie princess,” Dorothea whispered with a smile. She pulled Petra back in for another kiss—this time deeper and more passionate—and the two celebrated their new found love in the soft moonlight by the water.

፠፠፠፠፠፠፠

It was a dreary, rainy day at Garreg Mach. A light drizzle was falling outside the dining hall’s windows. Dorothea stepped up to the counter to receive the piping-hot bowl of soup she’d ordered; on a gloomy day like this, she knew she’d want to eat something to help her feel cozy and warm.

As she walked over to the far end of the room, where her two closest companions were sitting separate from everyone else, she found Edelgard and Petra to be caught up in a conversation, dead-serious expressions on their faces. They were murmuring at a low volume, so as Dorothea approached, she couldn’t hear what they were saying.

“Excuse me?” she asked innocently. Edelgard whipped around, looking startled to see Dorothea suddenly there.

“Edelgard, have calmness,” Petra insisted before the imperial princess could say anything. “Dorothea... is knowing it. Our secret.”

For a moment, Edelgard’s eyes narrowed, but then she closed them, letting out a sigh. “Alright, Petra. I was certainly a little suspicious of what she might have picked up on, but... if she knows everything, I suppose it’s for the best.”

“Everything about...” Dorothea began, at first confused, but then it hit her that they had to have been discussing Petra’s identity. “Oh. I see.”

“Be sitting down,” Petra said softly, inviting Dorothea over. She took her seat beside her beloved and set out her bowl of soup; though she was hungry, her curiosity over Edelgard and Petra’s clandestine discussion took precedence in the moment.

“I assume Petra’s confessed it all to you, then,” Edelgard said, continuing to keep her voice down. “Her identity. The Empire’s plans for her people. And... the way they’re keeping her prisoner.”

Dorothea blinked. “I... haven’t heard those last parts.”

Edelgard straightened, clearing her throat. “Allow me to explain.”

“No,” Petra insisted, cutting off the future empress. “These matters are being mine to explain. I will be telling her.”

“Very well,” Edelgard replied.

Petra turned to Dorothea, her face turning grave as she gathered her thoughts. “I have been explaining my identity already. As a selkie, I am having a connection of much deepness to the sea. And though I can be taking the form of a human, the love that I am having for the sea can only be taking form when I can be transforming into a seal. For that, I am needing my seal-skin, which I must be shedding when I have desire to take human form.” The selkie princess’s head lowered. “The Empire was stealing my skin several years back. In the doing of this, they were forcing my people into a contract of much unfairness. The Empire was desiring a new force of combat to be overwhelming its enemies. Though my people have no desire for warfare, the Empire has been reforming them into a selkie navy that can be launching attacks on land and sea. While my people are training for war against their desires, the Empire is holding me as a measure to keep them from having disobedience. If they are acting against the Empire’s will... the Empire will be harming me.”

Dorothea’s hand drifted over her mouth. “Petra, that’s horrific,” she muttered, her heart heavy with anguish at the thought of all that Petra must have had to bear over these last years. She turned to Edelgard. “How could the Empire do this?!”

“Dorothea,” the princess replied, her face becoming stern. “Know this. I find the Empire’s dealings with Petra and her tribe to be absolutely unacceptable. It is my plan to end this injustice once and for all when I ascend to the throne.”

“But...” stammered Dorothea. “That could be years out, Edie. Petra will suffer all this time more, not to mention her people. There must be something you can do now, with your leverage as the princess!”

A small smile began to creep onto Edelgard’s face. “That’s the perfect cue for me to explain what I was just telling Petra about.”

Dorothea’s eyebrows raised. “You... have a plan?”

“Indeed,” said Edelgard. “A plan to help Petra now, before we have to wait any longer and let her suffer any more. I’ve discovered the place where the Empire is keeping Petra’s skin.”

Dorothea’s eyes went wide. “Where?!” she blurted, her eagerness to help her beloved getting the better of her.

“Calm, now,” Edelgard insisted, scanning around the room to make sure no one else had caught wind of their discussion. “What I’m about to tell you is a secret that very few know. In the imperial palace, there is an underground chamber where artifacts, relics, and other items priceless to the Empire are kept. It is sealed shut almost constantly, and only those who have clear approval from the emperor may even come close to it.”

“Petra’s skin is inside that vault?” said Dorothea.

“I have every reason to believe it,” Edelgard asserted. “In my last visit to the palace, I was walking the halls when I overheard two officials discussing the very matter. After all, where else would the Empire hide something so important? There are few other places like it, where no enemy or outside force could ever hope to retrieve something within.”

“Then we have to go,” said Dorothea. “You could get into that vault, Edie. Couldn’t you?”

Edelgard shook her head. “Not on any day. Though I am the imperial princess, the vault does not open on command to anyone but my father. That said, there is a way I could get us inside.”

Dorothea leaned in. “I’m listening.”

“Though it may be years yet before I can claim the imperial throne,” Edelgard began, “it is certainly only a matter of time before such things must come to pass. My father’s health is steadily failing. He has little time left to sit on the throne. As such, it would be in his best interest to allow me to begin shouldering my own responsibility as Adrestia’s next emperor. Among other things, that would include formally bestowing the ancient weapon most precious to Adrestia upon me—the axe Aymr.”

Petra smiled upon the mention of the axe. “Guess where that axe is being held, Dorothea.”

Dorothea couldn’t help but smile, too—faint, but hopeful.

“I am confident that I can convince my father to open the vault for me,” Edelgard said. “I even believe that if you tagged along, Dorothea, I could convince him to let you accompany me, as you are my trusted friend. If both of us are allowed inside, I could make a show of retrieving the axe. That would give you the perfect opportunity to steal the skin.”

Dorothea’s mouth fell slightly open as the reality of her proposed role in this plan hit her. “Wait... Edie! You want me to steal the skin? Why me? Couldn’t Hubert do it?”

Edelgard shook her head. “Hubert will have a different role to play. Throughout this operation, Petra will be in grave danger. We intend to return her skin to her as soon as we leave the palace, but it is still likely that someone will notice what is amiss before we can ensure that Petra reaches safety. We will place her near the sea to await us while we carry out the heist. All the while, Hubert will be watching over her from the shadows, making sure no one seeks to harm her or otherwise interfere.”

“I... see,” said Dorothea, still very much nervous. “And... when Petra’s skin is returned...” She found herself turning back toward the selkie princess, the girl she’d fallen for. “Petra... what will you do?”

Petra lowered her head, taking in a deep breath. “I will be returning,” she stated. “To the sea. To my people. To the life I have been missing so deeply.”

Dorothea felt a pang of sadness begin inside her. “You’ll leave?”  
“Mo grá, I must be leaving,” Petra replied. “I am loving you deeply, Dorothea, but this world... I am not belonging here. I must be going home. And... and...” She looked deeply into Dorothea’s eyes. “If you could be helping me return to the sea, I would be cherishing you forever.”

Dorothea felt painfully sobered, knowing what would come to pass if they went through with this plan. It anguished her heart to think of how it would feel to say goodbye to the one with whom she’d just discovered such a deep love, but this was how it needed to be. Her beloved Petra was from a different world—a world that, for many years now, she’d been painfully kept from. With great sadness, but an overwhelming sense of righteousness, she resolved quietly to herself that she would do the right thing for her sweet selkie princess.

She would bring her home.

“Alright,” she said softly, looking up at Petra, then Edelgard. “You can count me in. On all of this. I would be honored to help set all of this right.”

Edelgard nodded. “Thank you, my friend.”

But her gratitude was nothing compared to the overwhelming emotion that was showing through Petra’s face. “Mo grá,” she said, fighting back joyous tears. “My Dorothea... I have such gratitude.”

፠፠፠፠፠፠፠

The inside of the imperial palace was larger and more grandiose than Dorothea could ever had imagined. To think I’d ever see it in person, she mused, looking up at the high, ornately decorated walls as Edelgard led her in. First I befriend the imperial princess, then she takes me back to the palace.

That wasn’t even to mention what she was about to do there.

Petra and Hubert were outside, cautiously making their way through Enbarr toward the docks, just as Edelgard had instructed them to. At the outset, their plan was simple: once Edelgard and Dorothea had the skin, they would meet Petra and Hubert at their rendezvous point by the sea. If all went well, it would all be finished long before anyone could stop them; Petra would escape into the sea, toward freedom. Petra would...

Dorothea didn’t want to think about that part just yet.

Let’s stay focused, she thought, trying to pep herself up. We’ve got a seal-skin to reclaim.

At the end of the hall stood a set of great doors, decorated from head to toe with ornate designs. Two guards in full armor stood watch before the grand entrance, tall halberds held firmly in their hands. Dorothea sized them up; they looked as though they could have been on the frontlines of a great battle, but the guards’ armor and weapons were just as ornamental as they were functional, fitting right in with the palace’s luxurious beauty.

Edelgard was not intimidated in the slightest by the guards. With authority in her stride, she stepped forward to greet them. “I am Edelgard von Hresvelg,” she stated proudly. “Imperial Princess and heir to the throne. My companion and I have come, as promised, for an audience with my father.”

The guard on the right nodded. “Of course, Your Highness. His Majesty, Emperor Ionius IX, is ready to see you.”

As the two armored men pushed the heavy door open, Dorothea had to keep herself from gasping as the splendor of the throne room came into her view. A long set of stairs led up to a lofty platform where the throne sat, keeping watch over the ornate room. Atop this throne was the man they’d come to see: Edelgard’s father, the emperor himself — the most highly-regarded and influential figure in all of Adrestia.

“Daughter,” his voice came. It sounded feeble to Dorothea — a far cry from the imposing boom she’d expected. Still, in the wide chamber, the emperor’s voice echoed all about, lending it a degree of importance all the same. “My dear El. You have arrived. I have missed you greatly.”

Edelgard gave a curt bow in respect to her father before she came any closer. “As have I, Father,” she replied. Then she gestured toward Dorothea. “This is Dorothea Arnault, a close and cherished companion of mine. In my time at Garreg Mach, I have come to trust and respect her greatly. She is a friend I hold dear, and I hope her presence here today does not offend you.”

“Not in the slightest,” said Ionius, straightening in his throne. “I see it as wonderfully fitting that my daughter’s most trusted friend be present during this ceremony. Just as much as any faithful weapon will serve you in battle, a faithful friend will serve you in life all the same.”

Dorothea bowed, then stepped forward to meet Edelgard at the foot of the stairs. “It is an honor to meet you, Your Majesty,” she spoke, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

“Now, then,” said Edelgard. “With pleasantries out of the way, I see no point in delaying the ceremony any further. With your final word of approval, I will claim my birthright, the axe Aymr... as long as you will it, Father.”

Ionius nodded. “Edelgard, my dear... what authority your voice possesses. It fills me with so much pride to see you rising up toward your duties as the future empress of this country. I have done all I can in my time as emperor, but I am feeling weaker with each passing day now. My time in this world, I fear, is coming to a close. But you, my dear El... it is because of you that I can rest assured, for Adrestia will surely continue to prosper and grow under the guiding hand of its next leader. After all you have overcome and all you have achieved, the axe is the least you deserve.” The aged emperor raised his hand, signaling for the two guards to come forward. “Guide my daughter and her companion to the imperial vault,” he commanded them. “Her time to claim the axe Aymr has come.”

Edelgard gave her father one last bow before she turned to follow the guards out of the throne room. “Thank you, Father.”

The two guards led Dorothea and Edelgard briskly through the corridors of the imperial palace. All other guards and attendants made way as soon as they saw the princess and her entourage coming through. Dorothea felt more respected and authoritative than she’d ever felt in her life. Was this what it felt like to be royalty? At the center of this much pomp and grandeur, it was easy to forget that she’d come here to steal.

They crossed over from one corridor to a staircase leading downward, deep into a dark chamber lit faintly by torchlight. Then, finally, at the bottom of the staircase, they reached an iron door — smaller than the massive entrance to the throne room, but, judged by its ornateness, leading toward something just as important. Dorothea paused as the others continued up to it. This was it: the vault, the place where the key to Petra’s freedom was stowed away. Did she really have the bravery and tact to go through with this mission? The guards would surely be watching like hawks as she and Edelgard entered. If they caught her stashing something under her dress...

No, Dorothea, she told herself. Courage. This is for Petra.

“The time has come,” said Edelgard proudly. Extending an arm, she motioned for the guards to step aside. Then she stepped up to the door, staring it down, composing herself. Dorothea only now noticed that the massive door had no handle. How was she planning to open it?

She got her answer when Edelgard placed a hand gently onto the metal, and the designs that graced the door from top to bottom began to light up with a red glow. At the center of it all, a familiar insignia lit up: the Crest of Seiros.

Of course, Dorothea thought. Her Crest is the key.

At once, the door ceased glowing and gave way, letting out a massive creak that sounded as old as time itself. In the dimly-lit room beyond was a sight like none Dorothea had ever thought she’d witness with her own eyes. Treasures of all kinds glittered and sparkled in perfect brilliance throughout the chamber: gleaming gold, glittering gems, ornate armor and weapons. No dragon’s hoard or pirate’s stash out of any storybook could compare to this.

But Dorothea knew that there was something amid all the glimmering trinkets that, to one girl, would have made them all look worthless. Her eyes glanced about until she spotted it: draped over a tall stool, a ruddy seal-skin stood out from all the rest of the treasure.

It was time to claim what she’d come for.

She looked to Edelgard, who nodded in reply, silently communicating that she was ready. They had worked this out; they knew exactly what to do. The princess had long before warned Dorothea that guards would be present, but she had a plan to distract them while Dorothea did her work.

Edelgard walked first into the vault, moving toward a huge, finely-decorated chest that lay in wait deep within. Dorothea didn’t have to venture any guesses to know what was held inside. The guards followed gingerly behind, but did not intrude anywhere near the chest. Dorothea watched as Edelgard lifted the latches, then pushed upward against the lid, but despite her best effort — or so it appeared — it would not budge.

“Guards,” the princess called out, continuing to struggle in apparent vain. “This lid is much heavier than I anticipated. I may not have the strength to lift it alone. Would you two strong men be kind enough to assist me?”

Dorothea had to admit that her performance was good. She knew that Edelgard could have lifted that lid any day if she’d wanted to. But her act fooled the guards. “It would be an honor, Your Highness,” one said, stepping forward with his companion toward the chest.

Now was the time. Swallowing her fear, Dorothea stole forward. The guards had ventured much further into the vault now; their backs were turned from the stool that held Petra’s skin. With light footsteps, she snuck forward, just as she once had done to steal bread from the marketplace when she’d lived on the streets. Usually, it brought her no happiness to think of those days, but today she was grateful for the stealth that her past thievery had taught her. She made no sound as she padded up to the stool and snatched up the seal-skin, taking note of how soft and light it was. But she didn’t dare waste one second — she slipped it under her dress and wound it around one leg, wrapping it around several times before tying the ends tightly.

Her task complete, she let out the breath she’d been holding and turned back toward Edelgard and the two guards just in time to see them lift up the lid. Out from the chest, the future empress lifted a grandiose weapon — the axe Aymr. It was like no weapon Dorothea had ever seen before, but she and Edelgard both knew it wasn’t truly what they’d come here for. Their real prize was tied around Dorothea’s leg.

“It is done,” Edelgard announced, lifting the axe gracefully. “Thank you kindly for your assistance.”

“It was no trouble, Your Highness,” said one of the guards. Then the armored man spun around to face Dorothea, looking somewhat surprised — as though he’d forgotten she’d been there all along. An odd expression of concern formed on his face, and Dorothea didn’t know exactly what to make of it, but she knew she didn’t like it.

“If you’d allow us,” he said, glancing back at Edelgard, “we’ll take a look through the vault now. Just to make sure everything’s back in its proper place.”

“Very well,” said Edelgard. “Dorothea and I will take our leave now. We must be on our way back to Garreg Mach.”

Before anyone else could say a word, the princess strode quickly over and grabbed Dorothea by the arm, hurriedly escorting her out of the vault. As they started up the stairs, Dorothea’s mind began racing; something seemed very wrong about the way Edelgard was rushing.

“Those men,” Dorothea whispered. “Did they-”

“They’ll be looking for anything out of place,” Edelgard hissed back. “I saw the way they looked at you. I don’t think they thought too highly of a commoner in the imperial vault.”

Dorothea felt her heart beating faster. “But the Emperor-”

“His approval doesn’t matter. If he found out what you did, my father would have your head.” Suddenly, Edelgard paused. “You got it, didn’t you?”

“O- of course,” stammered Dorothea.

The future empress nodded. “Then let’s get moving before they catch on.”

Apprehension rose steadily inside Dorothea as Edelgard led her through the halls of the palace, axe in tow. Aymr’s presence was certainly a boon, as no one dared cross their path or get in their way once they saw the mighty weapon. Dorothea knew full well that they needed to exit the palace as soon as they could; if they were still inside when the guards discovered what was missing from the vault, they would never leave alive.

“Come,” Edelgard suddenly said, turning suddenly to lead Dorothea down a narrow hallway. “There’s a side exit to the gardens. It’ll get us out faster.”

When they stepped out into the open air of the palace gardens, the sky was beginning to redden with evening. While the halls had been relatively populated, the gardens were all but empty at this hour. Afforded the luxury of fewer suspicious eyes, the two quickened their pace, making their way hurriedly down the stone pathway. Repeatedly, Dorothea checked the knot she’d tied in the seal-skin around her leg, praying it would not come undone along the way.

Finally they reached a great gate in the stone wall that surrounded the gardens. Edelgard pushed it open, looking toward Dorothea with a stern expression on her face.

“You know what comes next,” she said. “We need to get through the city to the rendezvous point. Petra’s at the docks. We’ll meet her there and-”

Suddenly a great, deep sound cut through the air, stopping the princess mid-sentence. It was the bellow of a horn.

“Oh, no,” Edelgard said gravely. “That’s not good.”

Dorothea’s eyes went wide. “Did they-”

“The guards will be coming for us,” said Edelgard sharply. “Maybe an entire army. We need to move. After me — hurry!”

Pure adrenaline coursed through Dorothea’s blood as she and Edelgard ran as fast as they could into the streets of Enbarr. The going was not easy for either of them — Dorothea in a dress, and Edelgard hefting a gigantic axe — but the threat they knew they’d face if they slowed kept them at a run all the same. Dorothea didn’t have time to wonder what the passing people must have been thinking at the sight of them. The only thing on her mind was getting the seal-skin to Petra — and staying alive to do so.

At once, Edelgard paused in the middle of a busy market street. Dorothea ground to a halt, looking wide-eyed toward the imperial princess in confusion.

“There may be imperial officers in these streets,” whispered Edelgard. “We’ll take the back alleys. Stay close.”

They rounded the nearest corner, slipping into a network of tight, dark alleyways. Dorothea could only hope Edelgard knew where she was going — and that the next turn they took would not find them cornered by a battalion of imperial soldiers. But along the way, another concern came to light. Dorothea felt the dreaded sensation of the seal-skin coming untied from her leg.

“It’s slipping!” she cried out, trying desperately to keep hobbling along as she bent down to attempt to fasten it back.

“We can’t stop,” Edelgard insisted. “Just carry it. The ship’s sailed on secrecy.”

“But if they see me, they’ll-”

“We’ll just have to hurry.”

And hurry they did. They rushed through the alleys as fast as their feet could carry them, with Dorothea holding on tightly to the precious skin. Finally they emerged onto a wide street lining Enbarr’s harbor; piers stretched out in both directions, leading out to ships that had come to dock for the night. Beyond, the ocean extended as far as the eye could see.

“We’re almost there,” Edelgard said. “Hubert and Petra should be-”

“Hey!” a harsh male voice called out suddenly. “You two! Stop it right there!”

Dorothea and Edelgard both turned in the direction of the sudden shout, only to be greeted with the last thing they wanted to see. An entire battalion of troops had gathered on the streets, marching straight toward the two of them. Dorothea felt her heart beating out of her chest. They’d been caught!

“Don’t you think about running!” belted the man in the lead. “Stand down and surrender. We know what you took! Princess or not, you and that commoner have no business running off with-”

Before he could finish, a bolt of fire came crashing down from the air, igniting a wall of flames that separated the legion of soldiers from Dorothea and Edelgard. As the troops shouted and cursed, Dorothea glanced up to see a familiar face looking back at her from atop a high roof. Hubert smirked, knowing he’d done well.

“She’s under the dock, Lady Edelgard,” he called out urgently. “Be quick with you!”

Edelgard nodded, not wasting a second on any words in return. Hubert’s diversion would only last so long. Dorothea tailed the princess closely, following her down a set of old cobblestone steps that led down to the sandy shores. Beneath the nearest dock, just as promised, awaited the one person Dorothea had been through all of this to help — the girl whose face could calm her even after she’d stared death in the face.

Before a single word was said, Petra’s face told the whole story of her gratitude and elation. The second she saw Dorothea running up to her with the seal-skin in tow, the beautiful selkie could not help but grin.

“You have been retrieving it!” Petra cried, running up to meet the two.

Dorothea smiled widely at the sight of her grateful selkie lover. “We did it, Petra. But there isn’t much time.”

Petra nodded, but failed to keep her emotions bottled for much longer. As Dorothea held the fuchsia-colored skin up to her, she threw her hands over her face, tears welling up in her eyes.

“I... I am not believing my eyes, Dorothea,” she stammered, beginning to sniffle. “This was being something I was thinking to have lost forever... to never be seeing again.”

Dorothea was caught off guard, but pleasantly so, as Petra lunged forward to embrace her in the tightest, most purely grateful hug she had ever received.

“Petra,” Dorothea murmured. “It’s alright. Everything’s okay now. You’re free. No one will ever make you a prisoner again.”

The selkie princess began to sob into Dorothea’s shoulder. “Dorothea, mo grá... I have so much gratitude for you.”

When they drew apart, they found that they had both begun to cry. New emotions were beginning to reveal themselves to Dorothea. There had always been an elephant in the room: when Petra gained her freedom, Dorothea would lose the one she loved. She thought she’d made peace with that a long time ago, but now, as it was about to happen, the reality of it was hitting her with the force of a hurricane. She hadn’t been prepared to feel this way — to say goodbye to the selkie princess she’d kissed that night by the fishing pond, the only person she’d ever truly loved.

Looking down, Dorothea thrust out the skin, allowing Petra to take hold of it. That was when the sobs hit Dorothea full force. With her eyes filled with tears, her teeth gritted to fight back her emotion, Dorothea found that she could not bear to look up at Petra.

“Dorothea,” came the selkie girl’s soft voice. “It is... being time.”

“I know,” blurted Dorothea. “And... I’m happy. I really am. But... I’m going to miss you so, so much, Petra.”

She felt Petra’s hand clasp around hers. Only then did she find the courage to look Petra in the eyes again.

“Mo grá,” the selkie princess murmured. “I am going to be missing you as well. I have been growing to have love for you that has equality to my love for the sea. But the water is calling me now. Dorothea... never be forgetting that this was being all thanks to you. I will never be forgetting that.”

They moved in toward one another and shared a kiss, quick but passionate. It was over as quickly as it had happened, but Dorothea knew she’d treasure the memory of that kiss forever.

Petra was smiling now. “Because of you, Dorothea,” she said, “this is being the happiest day of my life!”

And the saddest of mine, Dorothea thought somberly to herself as she watched Petra slip the skin over her body. Perhaps it was her emotion clouding her perception, but she didn’t quite catch the moment Petra transformed; one second she was rushing toward the lapping surf on two legs, and the next, she was diving into the water in the sleek body of a seal, disappearing beneath the waves, off to rejoin the sea she’d missed so dearly.

“It’s done,” said Edelgard softly, placing a hand on Dorothea’s shoulder. “Thank you, my friend. I know how hard it was for you, but you did the right thing for her.”

“I know,” muttered Dorothea, her sobs returning.

As sadness took over her, she didn’t even notice as the troops began to swarm down the worn stone stairs, crowding the beach all around them. Dorothea collapsed on the sand with her face buried deeply in her hands. She was aware that Edelgard was standing before her, blocking her off from the scores of soldiers and their weapons with Aymr held out proudly. But none of that mattered anymore.

“Stand down!” she heard Edelgard yell. “Are you not aware of the one you face? I am Edelgard von Hresvelg, future empress of Adrestia, and if you make one move against me or the woman at my side, you will have made an enemy of the Empire!”

The reality of that must have hit the imperial troops. They must have realized it was all over — that what they’d come to retrieve was long gone. Somehow, surely, they must have dropped their weapons and retreated, and all was made right, but Dorothea didn’t know it for sure, because she never saw it. She knelt on the sand until long after the sun had set, her face buried in her hands all the while.

፠፠፠፠፠፠፠

Five years had passed. In that time, Dorothea had graduated from the Officers’ Academy at Garreg Mach and made her return to the stage at the Mittelfrank Opera. The diva had been welcomed back with open arms by old colleagues and fans alike. So too had the waves of admirers returned, but she paid them no mind. Despite many a suitor attempting to venture backstage and woo the beautiful woman after she performed, Dorothea always seemed to disappear at night. None knew where she went; only that after each performance, she vanished.

As for Dorothea, she knew just where to go.

The songstress wandered along the sandy shore beneath Enbarr’s docks, waves gently kissing her bare feet. As she came upon the pier where she’d freed her love all those years ago, memories of that turbulent evening came rushing back, as they always did. Dorothea sat in the sand, sighing as she stared out longingly into the ocean.

Ripples from deep under the water began to disrupt the shallow waves, and Dorothea couldn't help but feel a smile form on her face. A familiar fuschia seal with a distinct mark under its right eye poked its head out of the water and locked eyes with the songstress. It let out a cry of happiness as it ducked back under the waves, then resurfaced at the shore to make its way into Dorothea's lap. She giggled,wrapping her arms around the animal as it nuzzled its head under her chin. The seal lifted its head to eye level with her and pressed its snout to her lips, but right when she'd expect to feel the creature's whiskers, she instead felt the soft touch of Petra's lips on her own.

"I missed you with greatness," Petra spoke when she pulled away, her seal-skin draped across her shoulders.

"Petra, I saw you last night," Dorothea teased. "I see you every night."

"Yes, but the nights are not being enough," the princess said, and Dorothea couldn't agree more. "Oh, mo grá, how I long for you to be swimming beside me."

"The last time we tried that, I almost drowned," Dorothea joked. "Maybe I'll give up life as a diva and follow you around in a little rowboat."

Petra shook her head. "Ah, be giving me forgiveness… It is not having fairness for me to be asking that of you."

"I know, Petra. After all, I long for you to abandon your skin and stay with me in Enbarr, but I know that's nothing but a pipe dream."

"Which is why we must be spending our nights together with fullness," Petra responded, a smug smile making its way onto her face.

"Oh, my,” Dorothea feigned. “Did you have something in mind for tonight?"

"The night is being young, mo grá, and the beach is being ours for the taking."

Their lips reunited, and they loved each other into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> You didn't think I was gonna have it end poorly for them on their week did you? (I thought about it I'm a sucker for sad endings)  
> We had a lot of fun writing this one, I know I'd done some monster girl stuff in the past but it was all like girls that are half dragon half girl not like girls that are entirely animal or human at one time. Selkies have always fascinated me though.


End file.
